mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dagr
thumb|Dagr (1874) de Peter Nicolai ArboEn la mitología nórdica, Dagr (Nórdico antiguo: "día"Lindow (2001:91).) es el día personificado. Esta personificación aparece en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores, y la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson. En ambas fuentes, se afirma que Dagr es el hijo del dios Dellingr y está asociado con el caballo de brillante crín Skinfaxi, que "trae el día a la humanidad". Dependiendo de la variación del manuscrito, la Edda prosaica añade que Dagr es el hijo de Dellingr con Nótt, la noche personificada, o Jörð, la tierra personificada. Por lo demás, Dagr aparece como un nombre común significando simplemente "día" en las obras en nórdico antiguo. Se han propuesto conexiones entre Dagr y otros personajes de nombre similar en la mitología germánica. Testimonios Edda poética Dagr es mencionado en las estrofas 12 y 25 del poema Vafþrúðnismál. En la estrofa 24, el dios Odín (disfrazado como Gagnráðr) pregunta al jötunn Vafþrúðnir de dónde viene el día, la noche y sus mareas. En la estrofa 25, Vafþrúðnir responde: |Vafþrúðnismál}} En la estrofa 12, Vafþrúðnir afirma que el caballo Skinfaxi, de crín brillante "trae el día a la humanidad".Larrington (1996:41). En Sigrdrífumál, después de que la valquiria Sigrdrífa sea despertada de su maldición del sueño por el héroe Sigurd, este le pregunta su nombre y este le da una "bebida de memoria" de un cuerno de bebida lleno de hidromiel, y entonces Sigrdrifa recita una oración. El primer verso de esta oración muestra una mención a los "hijos de Dagr" y "familiar" (nipt, "sobrina" o "hija") de Nótt. En el poema Hrafnagaldr Óðins, se describe la aparición de Dagr, su caballo y carro: Edda prosaica En el libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, Dagr es personificado de nuevo. En el capítulo 10, la figura entronizada de Alto afirma que Dagr es el hijo de la pareja de Dellingr de los Æsir y su esposa Nótt ("noche"). Dagr es descrito como "tan brillante y bello como el pueblo de su padre". Odín tomó a Dagr y a su madre Nótt, les dio un carro y un caballo a cada uno - Dagr recibió el caballo Skinfaxi, cuya crín ilumina todo el cielo y la tierra - y los situó en el cielo para cabalgar en torno a la tierra cada 24 horas.Byock (2005:19). Dagr es personificado de nuevo en el capítulo 24 del libro de la Edda prosaica Skáldskaparmál, donde se afirma que es hermano de Jörð.Faulkes (1995:90). Como nombre común, Dagr aparece en el capítulo 58, donde se afirma que "Skinfaxi o Glad" empujan el día,Faulkes (1995:90). y el capítulo 64, donde se afirma que Dagr es una de las distintas palabras para el tiempo.Faulkes (1995:144). Sin embargo, el académico Haukur Thorgeirsson señala que los cuatro manuscritos del Gylfaginning varían en sus descripciones en las relaciones familiares entre Nótt, Jörð y Dellingr. En otras palabras, según el manuscrito, Jörð o Nótt es la madre de Dagr y compañera de Dellingr. Haukur detalla que "el manuscrito más antiguo, U, ofrece una versión donde Jörð es la esposa de Dellingr y la madre de Dagr mientras los otros manuscritos, R, W y T, sitúan a Nótt en la función de esposa de Dellingr y madre de Dagr", y discute que "la versión en U surgió accidentalmente cuando el escritor de U o sus antecedentes acortaron un texto similar al de RWT. El resultado de este accidente llegó hasta la tradición poética islandesa".Haukur (2008:159—168). Svipdagr Otto Höfler teorizó que Dagr puede estar relacionado con, o ser el mismo personaje que, el héroe Svipdagr (cuyo nombre significa "el súbito amanecer") que está atestiguado en varios textos. Entre otras fuentes, este personaje se encuentra en dos poemas compilados juntos y conocido como Svipdagsmál en la Edda poética, el prólogo de la Edda prosaica y por el nombre Swæfdæg en las genealogías míticas de las casas anglas de la Inglaterra anglosajonas. Otto Höfler también propuso que Svipdagr puede haber sido "Dagr de los suevos", y por los nombres de sus familiares, Sólbjartr ("la luz solar", indicando a un dios potencial de los cielos) y Gróa ("crecimiento", indicando una posible diosa del crecimiento) y su cortejo de Menglöð (frecuentemente identificada con la diosa Freyja), se ha sugerido que Svipdagr pueda ser un dios de la fertilidad.Simek (2007:55 and 307). Referencias Bibliografía * Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2006). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. * Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.) (1999). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. * Haukur Thorgeirsson (2008). "Hinn fagri foldar son" as published in Gripla XIX, pages 159—168. Árni Magnússon Institute for Icelandic Studies. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology.D.S. Brewer. * Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1866). Edda Sæmundar Hinns Frôða: The Edda of Sæmund the Learned. Part I. London: Trübner & Co. * Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1907). The Elder Edda of Saemund Sigfusson. Norrœna Society. Categoría:Dioses Nórdicos Categoría:Dioses del día